5 ways to make Sonic and his crew furious
by Savvy0417
Summary: Well this is a story of ways how to make each Sonic character really furious. I hope you enjoy this story. :D
1. Chapter 1

5 ways to make Sonic and his crew furious

Chapter 1 5 ways to make Sonic furious

A/N: Hey everyone! I don't OWN SONIC AND HIS CREW ONLY SEGA! Yay! New story and today were starting off with our favorite and fastest blue hedgehog in the world is Sonic! We are starting him on the list. Enjoy! :D

How to make Sonic furious:

Number one: Being called faker by Shadow.

Number two: A day without chili dogs.

Number three: Amy chasing him with his approval of future marriage and Amy pretending to be 'her boyfriend'.

Number four: Battling Dr. Egg man.

Number five: Proving that Shadow is faster and better than him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 5 ways to make Tails furious

A/N: Hey! I don't OWN SONIC CHARACTERS ONLY SEGA! Next thing on the list is Tails, Sonics faithful sidekick. Enjoy! :D

Number one: A day without inventing machines.

Number two: Spending entire without the Tornado X.

Number three: Being called by his real name "Miles."

Number four: Being told wrong by friends, enimies, or rivals.

Number five: Sonic telling him that he "likes Cream more than friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 5 ways to make Amy Rose furious

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for your kind reviews Luna the Dragon Slayer and Qwisse! Next on the list or story is miss cute, tough cookie Amy Rose. Enjoy! :D

Number one is that any girl is nearby or tries to flirt with Sonic.

Number two is when people thinks Sonic done something wrong or evil.

Number three is Sonic treats her like dirt.

Number four is dealing with her rivals.

Number five is when anybody tries to push her off the cliff.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 5 ways to make Knuckles furious

A/N: Hey! I DON'T OWN SONIC AND THE CREW ONLY SEGA! Next on the story is our tough guy, Knuckles. Enjoy! :D

Number one is when any person especially Rouge and Dr. Eggman go near the Master Emerald trying to steal it.

Number two is when Sonic thinks he is stronger than him.

Number three is when females especially Rouge makes him shy or awkward.

Number four is being disturbed when he is in his thinking spot or focused.

Number five is being embarrassed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 5 ways to make Shadow furious

A/N: Hey everyone! Yay our next person to make him furious is our favorite violent character, Shadow! Also thank you for your kind reviews and I don't OWN ANY SEGA CHRACTERS! Merry Christmas! Enjoy! :D

Number one is being called faker by Sonic.

Number two by anyone who gets in his way.

Number three is when Sonic proving is faster than him.

Number four is when anyone he loves or cares about is injured.

Number five is anyone that metions Maria to him. (Maria was huge impact on him. Also that he cared the most.)

Please don't forget to review. We should gather around to pray for the people that have been killed by the elementary school shooting last week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 5 ways to make Silver furious

A/N: Hey everyone! Ladies and gentlemen I present to you our 200 years into the future hedgehog, Silver! Enjoy! :D

Number one is being interrupted in an route to his goal.

Number two is when fighting Dr. Eggman/ Nega's robots.

Number three is anyone who considers him a suspect.

Number four when rivaling eitheir Ilfrit or Iblis.

Number five anyone calling him nieve.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 5 ways to make Blaze furious

A/N: Hey everyone happy new year! Let me say I DON'T OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS even if I wish to own them. Now introduing a cat who controls fire is Blaze the Cat. Enjoy!

Number one is when anyone attcks or harms her people in her kingdom.

Number two is anyone that teases her powers.

Number three is when people look at Sol Emeralds the wrong way.

Number four is Johnyy and Captain Whisker.

Number five is rivaling against Dr. Eggman/ Eggman Nega.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 5 ways to make Vector furious

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank for getting this story over 1,400 views and thank you The Drone, bloody-bat10, and ShadowandMadonna for your reviews! Let me introduce to you a music loving and loud crocodile, Vector! Enjoy! :D

Number one is Charmy/sometimes Espio annoying the crap out of of him.

Number two is not having enough money.

Number three is being bored out of his mind.

Number four is working for a landlord.

Number five is when Charmy teases him for liking Vanilla so much.

Don't forget to review and peace out!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 5 ways make Espio furious

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you The Drone for your only review on last chapter so you get a cookie! Now I introduce to you our favourite skilled ninja, Espio! Enjoy! :D

Number one is people going back on their word.

Number two is Charmy annoying the crap out of him at times.

Number three whenever Vector, Charmy, or anyone else doing ridcoulous stuff that doesn't makes sense.

Number four is failing Team Chaotix.

Number five is whereever he is in claustrophobic places.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 5 ways to make Charmy furious

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you The Drone and LunaTheDragonSlayer for your reviews and this story is over 2,300 views! I present to you a hyper and loving bee, Charmy! Enjoy! :D

Number one is Vector yelling at him making him cry.

Number two is Dr. Eggman plotting evil plans.

Number three is being tricked.

Number four is boredom.

Number five is Espio correcting his mistakes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 5 ways to make Mighty furious

A/N: Hi everyone! Also I don't own any SEGA characters! Thank you Mist the hedgehog, and The Drone for reviewing! Last but not least of Team Chaotox is Mighty the Amarilldo! Enjoy!

Number one is violence.

Number two is rivaling against Dr. Eggman/ Metal Sonic.

Number three is when anyone is hurt or in danger.

Number four is whenever someone disturbs his peace.

Number five is when he is stressed out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 5 ways to make E-123 Omega furious

A/N: Hey everyone! thank you The Drone for your review! Sorry PuppyPaw and I will try to make this story better. Now I introduce you E-123 Omega! Enjoy! :D

Number one is being thought in any way as weak. Number two is rivaling against Dr. Eggman. Number three is evil schmes caused by Dr. Eggman. Number four is comparing him to other robots. Number five is rivaling against Mephiles The Dark.

Don't forget to review and peace out everyone! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 5 ways to make Rouge furious

Hey everyone! Thank you reviewing last chapter, I really appreciate it. I introduce to you our favorite jewel lover and theif, Rouge the Bat! Enjoy!

Number one is fake jewelry. Number two is losing to Dr. Eggman. Number three is people insulting her. Number four is Omegas constant talk about revenge. Number five is not g Master Emerald from Knuckles or people stealing her precious jewels.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 5 ways to make Dr. Eggman furious

A/N: Hey everyone! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to our villian, Dr Eggman! Enjoy!

Number one is Sonic beating him. Number two is Sonic or his crew telling him to work out or called fat. Number three is being proved wrong. Number four is Shadow, or Rouge disobeying him. Number five is Sonic out running him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 5 ways to make Sally Acorn furious

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reviewing last time. Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you the Princess of the Kingdom of Acorns, Sally Acorn! Enjoy!

Number one is her father, Maximilian strictness. Number two is rivaling against Dr. Eggman. Number three is not having her freedom. Number four is Sonic giving her an attitude. Number five is being called a "slut" or anythings that make her look bad.

I know some things may not be right but I got some from reading stories on Fanfictio about her. Don't forget to review and peace out everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 5 ways to make Fiona furious

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing last chapter. I don't own any characters except for the company who created them, SEGA! Now meet the Knothole Freedom Fighter, Fiona the Fox!

Number one is not hvaing her freedom. Number two is rivaling against Dr. Eggman (It's what he did to her during her childhood.) Number three is rivaling against Miles "Tails" Prower ( He blames issues on her with Scrouge and plus he insults her in archie comics.) Number four is rivaling against Rouge (Rouge stole one of her treasures in the Archie comics), Amy (For blaming that she betrayed Sonic), and Sonic. Number five is losing in fights or battles.

Review if you want to and peace out everyone! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 5 ways to make Mina furious

A/N: Hey everyone! I introduce to you our song goose, Mina Mongoose! Enjoy!

Number one is rivaling against Dr. Eggman. Number two is disasters. Number three is slavery. Number four is rivaling against Nack the Weasel. Number five is any of her concerts being interuppted.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 5 ways to make Scourge furious

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you BloodLily 16 for reviewing! Now I introduce you the trouble making, and womanizer, Scourge! Enjoy! :)

Number one is rivaling against Sonic and Freedom Fighters. Number two when people ganged up. against him. Number three is anyone that anyone gets in his way. Number four Supersession Squad that betrayed him. Number five is being put in prison.

Don't forget to review. Peace out everyone!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 5 ways to make Big and Froggy Furious

A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome back for more and thank you reviewing last chapter. It makes me so happy. :) Now introducing to you our favorite pals, Big and Froggy!

Number one is Big losing Froggy. Number two is anyone threatning Big/Froggy's friends. Number three is the hustles and bustles of the fast-paced outside world. Number four is when Big can't let Froggy explore places. Number five is anyone that Big's peace.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 5 ways to make Cream furious

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for being late because of school, final exams, important stuff, etc. Thank you for reviewing last chapter. Next chapter is Vanilla the Rabbit! Now I introduce to the sweetest and most adorable character ever!

Number one is rivaling against Dr. Eggman. Number two sis anyone is using verbal or physical voilence. Number three is her friends being in danger. Number four is anyone discussing about her crush Tails 'Miles' Prower. Number five is Chaos Gamma.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 5 ways to make Vanilla furious

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you pokemonallstarfan, bearvalley3365, Olivia T. Echidna, and BloodLily16 for reviewing! Now I introduce to you Creams mother and a.k.a. Vector's crush, Vanilla the Rabbit!

Number one is rivaling against . Number two is seeing her daughter Cream, or any of her friends in danger. Number three is anyone telling her secret possible love interest, Vector. Number four is anyone upset, or injured. Number five is when she has to impose any requests on her friends, never wanting to cause any trouble.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 5 ways to make Metal Sonic

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you bearvalley3365, and pokemonallstarfan for reviewing! Cookies for those who reviewed. Now I introduce to you the other faker of Sonic and Shadow, Metal Sonic! :)

Number one is Sonic, Shadow, and their friends. Number two is being called faker by Sonic and Shadow. Number three is rivaling against Metal Sonic 3.0. (Metal Sonic 3.0 was in Sonic Rivals 2.) Number four is being defeated by Sonic or his friends. Number five is /Nega giving him an earful of ridiculous orders to defeat Sonic or friends.


End file.
